


Head in the clouds

by Synyster221b



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synyster221b/pseuds/Synyster221b
Summary: Josh didn't mean to bump into the boy he really didnt.





	Head in the clouds

Josh didn't mean to bump into the boy he really didnt. He was ever so clumsy these days. His mother always said his head was in the clouds. Such a funny expression head in the clouds no one's tall enough for that. Josh giggled at the image in his head. And the boy stared at him "yeah hilarious isn't it knocking me over " and now the boy was angry at him Josh didn't mean to make him angry. He never liked doing that he just wanted to be nice to people. But people never seemed to get that.   
Josh reached his hand to the boy on the floor and helped him up smiling softly at him. He had brown hair it looked so fluffy and brown eyes and he looked a little annoyed at Josh staring at him while still gripping his hand. He probably though Josh was weird most people did. He never meant to make people think that. Before his thoughts could trail of again he blurted out

"I'm Josh hi" 

The other boy's mouth twitched up slightly in amusment "I'm tyler

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hi so I've never written a fanfic before but yeah enjoy this mess I guess
> 
> So short chapter for the start it'll get longer as we go though the whole idea was every song and something that inspired me so these chapters might be connected but may not be in order so the story will seem odd and out of place but I think it could be cool idk tell me what you think in the comments and any suggestions. Have a nice day


End file.
